ghoosiefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Confrontation
Confrontation ist der dritte & letzte Teil der Hauptstory der Reihe "Gegen den Strom" Joanie setzt sich mit ihren Kindern auseinander und Dennis gibt Christo n nicht auf. Christo kehrt von seinem Selbstfindungstrip zurück, das Amelie mit Jerome mittlerweile eine Beziehung führt trifft ihn wie ein Schlag, doch sie haben sich arrangiert und er schlägt mit einem neuen Job bei Laurent auf, umso überraschter als er dort auf seine alte Liebe trifft. Liedlyrics ( Quelle : CeCe Peniston/ Version Cherry Ghost – Finally 2011 ) thumb|center|335 px Finally Songtext Finally it has happened to me right in front of my face and I just can not hide it Meeting Mr. Right, the man of my dreams The one who shows me true love, or at least it seems With brown cocoa skin and curly black hair It's just the way he looks at me that gentle loving stare Finally you've come along The way I feel about you, it just can't be wrong If you only knew the way I feel about you I just can't describe it, oh no no Finally it's happened to me Right in front of my face My feelings can't describe it Finally it's happened to me Right in front of my face And I just can not hide it Finally it's happened to me Right in front of my face My feelings can't describe it Finally it's happened to me Right in front of my face And I just can not hide it It seems so many times He seemed to be the one But all he ever wanted was to have a little fun But now you've come along And brightened up my world In my heart I feel it I'm that special kind of girl Finally you've come along The way I feel about you, it just can't be wrong If you only knew the way I feel about you I just can't describe it, oh no no Finally it's happened to me Right in front of my face My feelings can't describe it Finally it's happened to me Right in front of my face And I just can not hide it Finally it's happened to me Right in front of my face My feelings can't describe it Finally it's happened to me Right in front of my face And I just can not hide it Finally Oh, finally Finally you've come along The way I feel about you, it just can't be wrong If you only knew the way I feel about you I just can't describe it, oh no no Finally it's happened to me Right in front of my face My feelings can't describe it Finally it's happened to me Right in front of my face And I just can not hide it Finally it's happened to me Right in front of my face My feelings can't describe it 'Kapitelübersicht' Kapitel : Zurück zu den Wurzeln ( Christo kehrt unbemerkt zurück / Jerome ist nach seiner Scheidung bei Amelie eingezogen / Amelie studiert am Theater ) Kapitel : Das letzte Rennen ( Christo versucht es noch mal im Schwimmen und tritt unabhängig bei im 3 von 4 Rennen gibt er auf / Er bewirbt sich an Tobias Schule) Kapitel : Das Haus am Meer (Kaya macht Christo das Leben schwer/ Christo trifft auf Dennis und die Wahrheit kommt, nach einem Ausrutscher, ans Licht / er kauft ein renovierbedürftiges Haus/ Christos neue Beziehung stellt sich vor) Kapitel : In english please! ( wenn Dennis auf Christo trifft fliegen die Fetzen / Scarlett hält ihn für seinen Bruder und niemand klärt sie auf, sie schweigen alle) Kapitel : ABC ( Nadine soll schon mit 5 eingeschult werden/ Scarlett fühlt sich weiter aussen vor und unwohl, als sie die Bilder bemerkt und sie fragt nach / Christo und Dennis sprechen sich aus) Kapitel : Fight! ( Scarlett glaubt das es Christo mit ihr ernst ist, und er glaubt es auch / Dennis verfolgt sie uns sie macht ihm eine Ansage, Kaya und Christo bauen ihren Verein weiter aus und bekommen eine Halle im Sportbereich ) Kapitel : Abschied ( Amelie nimmt erneut Tobias und Kaya über die letzten Ferien auf und holt sich Joanie damit ins Haus / sie sieht sie als Konkurentin und hast ihre Stichelein / Jerome will wissen was sie hier sucht , sie vderabschiedet sich von den Kindern) Kapitel : Die Wahrheit liegt im Auge des Betrachters ( Christo trifft Vanessa wieder die er Jahre nicht gesehen hat, sie betrinken sich und resümieren die letzten Jahre / er überlässt Scarlett das Haus bis zum Ende des Austauschjahres / zieht vorläufig wieder bei Laurent ein, trotz kleinerer Streitigkeiten mit Dennis) Kapitel : Good Morning! ( Christo trainiert Kaya und sie starten ausserhalb der Schule ihr Projekt / Dennis neuer Job ist beim Radio Morgenprogramm / Christo schlägt bei einem Besuch in Robins Nachtclub auf ) Kapitel : Schutzengel ( Kaya schließt die beiden ein und bewacht die Tür / Laurent beendet die Sache und Christo zieht zurück ) Kapitel : Hochzeitsreise ( Laurent und Charlotte organisiert den 7 tägigen Familienausflug jeder hat ein Ticket/ Tobias hat alles satt und er will zu Amelie ziehen / Kaya findet die Wahrheit raus, Grund ist immernoch ihre Mobbingattacke auf Tobias / Christo gesteht wie sehr er Dennis vermisst und wie tief die enttäuschung sitzt) Zeitsprung von 4 Jahren Kapitel : Rettet David ( Christo ist hilflos als er merkt das David süchtig ist und niemand ausser er selbst sich helfen kann / Christo geht wegen seiner Kopfschmerzen zum Arzt ) Kapitel : Der letzte Sommer ( Christo bereitet das 3. Sport Crossover Event vor und bis Juli , macht er nur Vormittagsunterricht / Christo hat einen Zusammenbruch im Unterricht / der Ausflug / Dennis erfährt von Christos OP ) Kapitel : Finale Christo schläft viel er läßt sich die Eröffnung nicht nehmen / auch Dennis Sendung macht viel Werbung / die Eröffnung lässt Chri sich nicht nehmen, er hat mit seiner Gruppe viel vorbereitet , eine der besten Eröffnungsveranstaltungen und er ist wirklich gut / Christo legt sich schlafen